Un jour sans
by Quebecoise
Summary: Qui n'a jamais eu une mauvaise journée? Moi j'en ai eu une mais ce n'était pas juste mauvais, c'était catastrophique. Vous voulez savoir comment une journée peut être atroce? Et bien venez lire et vous le saurez. Léger HPDM


**Bonjour à tous.**

**Un petit OS en attendant que j'avance dans la rédaction de ma seconde fiction. Elle va venir mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le temps pour la taper.**

**Donc cet OS est un pur délire que j'ai écrit à la fin d'une semaine de boulot catastrophique. C'est du grand n'importe quoi que j'ai hésité à publier. Mais je me suis dis, il est écrit alors autant le partager. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment drôle mais je me suis bien défoulée en l'écrivant. La potion que doivent réaliser les élèves est en quelque sorte une retranscription de ce que je fais dans la vraie vie. Il y a beaucoup de vrai mais transformé dans le monde magique quand même.**

**Désolé pour les fautes.**

**Ah oui et rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Tout est à J.**

**En tout cas je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Un jour sans…**

Y' a des jours où ce n'est vraiment pas le jour. Et aujourd'hui est un de ces jours ou rien ne va. Un jour sans comme on dit. Tout part tout croche. Ca part en vrille. On est sur des montagnes Russes. Tout va bien, on monte, on est content on arrive au sommet, on se dit chouette j'ai réussi j'y suis. Puis zwing un obstacle et on se met à descendre à une vitesse effrayante. Puis on croit remonter mais la montagne est moins haute et on redescend aussi sec.

Et comme c'est un jour sans et bien une défaillance arrive forcement. On se retrouve la tête en bas, au beau milieu du grand huit, et on espère que quelqu'un viendra nous aider. Mais comme c'est un jour sans, et bien il n'y a … personne bien sûre. Et puis lors d'un jour sans, c'est sans, de A à Z, déduisez en du matin jusqu'au soir.

Alors vous voulez connaître ma journée?

Ne vous foutez pas de moi, c'est vraiment arrivé. Et si j'en vois un seul rire, je lui lance le sort du tutu rose à paillettes. (note à moi même, ne pas lancer ce sort aujourd'hui même si on se moque de moi car je serait capable de me retrouver à danser le lac des signes au beau milieu de la grande salle et la ça sera un jour sans de chez sans. La honte jusqu'à la fin de ma vie)

La journée commence normalement à 6h30. Lors d'une journée avec, à traduire par tout va bien, j'ai le temps de :

- Prendre ma douche (froide puis très chaude pour détendre tous mes muscles et enlever toutes traces de sueur, si je pouvais j'en prendrais une toutes les heures.) (nda : à cette allure il va fondre ^^)

- M'habiller (toujours avec classe)

- Me coiffer (il lui faut du soin à ma chevelure de rêve, sinon comment voulez vous que mes cheveux restent aussi blond, beau, souple, doux, soyeux…) (nda : paraîtrait que Rogue était blond, et voilà ou la mené le manque de soin de ces cheveux.)

- De me bichonner (je ne suis pas une fille mais je prends soin de mon magnifique corps) (nda : pas narcissique pour deux mornilles)

Après ces quelques préparatifs (ndq : qui ne lui prennent que 1h) je monte tranquillement dans la grande salle pour prendre mon déjeuner. A mon arrivé toute la grande salle se tait et me regarde m'installer, ils vont passer une belle journée.

J'ai le temps de prendre un bon jus de citrouille pour les vitamines. Une bonne tranche de pain multi grains recouvert de chocogrenouille à tartiné (nda : pour avoir du chocogrenouille , aller proche d'un étang. Attraper une dizaine de grenouilles, quelques têtards pour adoucir le gôut, un crapeau pour sa bave afin de maintenir le tout. Mixer le tout et ajouter un peu de poudre de cacao. Dégustez.) Et pour parfaire ce festin, un fruit fraichement cueillit sur l'arbre cogneur. Se sont les plus frappants.

Avec ça, je peux lire la gazette du sorcier, faire un ou deux Soudoku magique (nda : les chiffres changent de place tout le temps, il faut les placer au bon moment.), puis je me dirige finalement vers ma salle de cours.

Mais comme aujourd'hui c'est un jour SANS…

Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonné. Pourtant il a bien sonné à 6h30. J'ai vérifié dans la mémoire de mon réveil en lui versant du veritaserum dessus, mais après il a rendu l'âme, étrange. Je ne l'ai entendu qu'à 7h56.

AHHHH. Quatre minutes pour m'habiller. Pas de temps pour la douche. Un coup de peigne. Pas le temps pour le gel. Le pomponnage, on n'en parle pas. Pas d'anti-cerne.

Il est 7h58, le déjeuner. Vous vous doutez bien que pas le temps non plus.

Je cours à travers ses couloirs qui me semblent interminables. Direction la dalle de potion. J'arrive devant la salle, il est 8h00,00,30.

Et merde, trente centièmes de seconde de retard, Rogue va me tuer. En plus après cette course, je suis tout dépenaillé et mes chaussettes ne sont même pas matchées.

J'entre discrètement m'asseoir à ma place. Pour mon plus grand malheur, je suis au premier rang, juste devant le bureau du prof.

A mon grand étonnement il ne m'a pas entendu, il ne m'a pas vu. Il ne dit rien, je suis trop fort, je suis l'homme invisible, je suis un géni, je vais danser la lambada avec Granger…Yeark. Ca ne va pas moi.

- Mr Malfoy vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours…

Ouf je ne danserais pas la lambada finalement. Merci Sevy.

-… J'ai un service à te demander en échange de ton retard.

Flûte, crotte, zut.

-Bon pour une fois pas de potion en binôme. Dit mon chère prof. Alors chacun un chaudron. Ah et au fait aujourd'hui tout vos autres cours sont annulés à cause de la longue préparation de la potion. Tachez de rester calme pendant cette journée qui va être très longue pour moi. Supporter vos têtes d'australopithèques du lundi matin est déjà assez difficile pendant 2h alors pendant 8h.

Aujourd'hui potion de lune. Vous avez à votre disposition des plantes qui ne captent que la lumière de la lune et la lumière des étoiles, c'est de l'héthyltine. Vous allez devoir extraire cette molécule puis la purifier afin d'avoir une potion de lune la plus concentrée possible.

Les indications sont au tableau

Allez au boulot.

Bon voyons ça. Première étape : Prendre une plante, couper en morceau les feuilles. Jusque là facile. Mélanger avec du venin de crotale diamantin pour digérer les tissus inutiles pas compliqué non plus. Ajoutez un peu de tampon encreur pour que les molécules ne soient pas abîmées.

Faite tourner ça dans le chaudron électrique. A 60 tours de spatule par heure pas une de plus pas une de moins. Préparer la suite des opérations en attendant.

Bon je règle l'appareil aux conditions demandées et vais préparer les fioles pour décanter les débris. Puis retourne à ma mixture. Piouuu ça ne sent pas la rose cette affaire.

Il me reste encore 10 minutes. A attendre.

C'est étrange la spatule ne tourne pas. Et le chaudron ne chauffe plus. Paniqué je regarde autour de moi. Les autres semblent être corrects. Par merlin c'est quoi se délire.

Je fais le tour de mon chaudron et … mais c'est quoi ça! C'est qui qui a débranché ma marmite? Par merlin faite que ca ne soit pas primordiale. Je rebranche la dite casserole et continue comme si de rien était.

Deuxième étape : Vider la mixture uniformément dans les fioles. Insérer les dites fioles dans le TGV.

Une voix retentis.

-Il est ou le train?

Je crois que c'est un Griffy moldu qui a dit ça. Quel rapport entre le train et le TGV. Beaucoup d'entre nous restons perplexe quand à cette intervention. Blaise répond quand même sur un ton moqueur.

-Il doit être à la gare je suppose.

-Ok mais alors on les met ou les fioles réplique l'autre Griffy.

-Bin la dans l'un des TGV, le Tourneur Grande vitesse quoi. Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a une machine par personne?

-Ahhhhhh!!! L'abruti est tout rouge et est retourné à sa potion.

Le tournoiement dure un certain temps. Puis on en ressort les fioles. C'est quoi encore ce truc. Y'a presque pas de dépôt et ma potion est toute trouble.

Rogue arrive prés de moi.

-Draco je pense qu'il va falloir que tu répartisses tes solutions dans des contenants plus petits car la machine n'a pas été capable de trouver le point G de tes fioles.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il me chante là. Les fioles ont un point G?!!!

Peur d'être ridicule je m'exécute. HEY! Mais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je fasse ca en plusieurs fois car le TGV n'accepte que 4 fioles à la fois et ca risque de me prendre le double d'un certain temps. Par merlin mais c'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui!

Pendant que mes petites fioles retournes dans le TGV je cherche quoi faire. Et je m'ennuis. Je fais un peu de vaisselle, les Gryffi sont tout étonnés. Je ne parle pas des serpentards.

Au bout d'un certain temps je peux enfin récupérer le liquide un peu plus limpide mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Mais ça fera l'affaire. Garder précieusement ce liquide de coté. Et racler la purée qui s'est déposé dans le fond des fioles.

Troisième étape : remettre la purée dans le chaudron électrique pendant un tout petit moment et re-séparer le liquide du solide dans le TGV.

Maudite affaire faut encore que j'utilise ses petites fioles. Quelle perte de temps. Mais comme je n'ai pas le choix je m'y remet. Pfffff. Et ça fait bien rire les autres que moi le prince de serpentard je soit ridiculisé par une machine. Voldy aurait mieux fait de partir à la chasse aux robots plutôt qu'au moldu il serait peut être encore ici. (ndq : imaginez un peu 4 mangemorts autours d'un grille pain…)

Mais bon. Pendant les autres sont bien avancé dans la quatrième étape, moi je la comme.

Quatrième étape : Passer le liquide récupéré dans le CUL.

Vous devinerez jamais, tout les Griffy sont rouge tomates, les serpentards vert. (ndq : c'est vraiment drôle comment la couleur des visages s'assortis à la maison. Pour le rouge je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui se passe dans leur tête aux gryffi, en revanche pour le vert, c'est le dégout d'imaginer ce que pense les gryffi ça c'est certain).

-Hum professeur?

-Oui Longdubas?

-hum quand vous dite dans le CUL, …?

Ou la y'a pas à dire sont vraiment courageux les rouges et or pour poser des questions comme ça à Rogue.

-Longdubas, J'ai peur de comprendre ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer. Je vais donc vous couper dans vos délires de pervers et vous dire de ramener VOTRE cul samedi pour quatre heures de retenue. Parmi vous qui peut éclairer la lanterne de votre camarade et me dire ce qu'est le C.U.L? Draco?

- Et bien c'est la Cuve d'Ultra Lavage pour purifier l' hétyltine. La molécule se fixe dans la cuve .

-50 points pour Serpentards. Bon continuez à présent.

Suite de l'étape quatre : passer le liquide extrait après le TGV. Passer la sève de Mandragore pour laver et éliminer le venin. Puis ajouter de l'eau de jouvence pour faire sortir les molécules de lune que vous récupérerez dans un mini chaudron opaque.

Bon ca n'a pas l'air trop compliqué.

Je fais donc passer d'abord le liquide brut.

-MERDE!

-Mrs Malfoys qu'y a t'il?

-Ca bloque, il y avait trop de grumeau dans le liquide. La pression est trop haute.

-Et bien diminuer le débit de passage pour diminuer la pression me semble une bonne chose dans ce cas.

- Mais ca va encore être plus long. J'ai déjà perdu du temps…

- Et vous préférez que ça explose et que vous vous retrouviez à l'hôpital, mutilé par les éclats de ferraille? Dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Heu n..non.

- Bon alors au boulot.

C'est vraiment pas mon jour, c'est vraiment pas mon jour. Cette saleté de préparation va me prendre 10h, par merlin.

Je n'ai pas le choix de diminuer le débit par deux pour faire passer le liquide brut. Le second liquide est passé un peu plus rapidement mais pas aux vitesses exigées, tout comme l'eau de jouvence. Je finis cette étape 1h après tout le monde. Granger a presque finit, elle est en train de clore l'étape cinq. Me faire battre par elle quelle honte. Je suis vraiment maudit.

Etape cinq : Doser le liquide récupéré dans le chaudron opaque pour savoir la quantité d'hétyltine extraite. Utilisation du LAC.

J'irais bien m'y noyer dedans. Vous savez, cette étendue d'eau douce assez profonde dans lequel vit une sorte de gros mollusque qui peut vous entrainez au fond. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais l'embrasser s'il faisait ça. Ah ça serait tellement bien. Plus cette mautadite potion de lune. Plus cette honte d'être ridiculisé par tous mes « petits camarades », plus les regards de soutient de mon petit ami... Quoi!

Ah mais non je veux encore voir ses regards. Ou la la le calamar c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée. Vivement ce soir que je me retrouve dans le réconfort des bras de mon chéri. Oui oui oui vivement ce soir.

Bon alors le LAC. Lecteur à couleur. Mettez le liquide dans des fioles transparente et faite la lecture. Plus il y a de particule plus la couleur est foncée.

Couleur jaune : molécule d'Héthyltine.

Orange : molécule mal lavée.

Rouge : molécule mal extraite mais utilisable.

Voyons je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, malgré le temps que ça m'a pris, donc la couleur devrait être...

- VIOLETTE!!!

Non c'est pas possible, c'est quoi se délire? Mais y'a pas de violet normalement.

J'entends la moitié de la classe rire. Je m'assois lamentablement sur ma chaise qui n'est malheureusement pas derrière moi et m'étale par terre. La moitié qui ne riait pas le fit.

Je suis maudit. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin par Serpentard!!!

- …contamination.

Qui me parle? Contamination. Contamination!!!! Je me relevais d'un bond.

Mais je n'ai rien contaminé. Je travail proprement.

- Mr Malfoy, je pense que le chaudron opaque était contaminé.

Je ne dis rien. Seul des larmes commençaient à poindre au bord de mes yeux. Cette journée est une catastrophe. Alors au point ou j'en suis je peux bien craquer devant tout le monde, je ne suis pas plus ridicule. Bon sang mais Snap ne pouvait pas donner des heures de retenues à Potter et Weasley au lieu de ces stupides elfes de maison qui ne font rien proprement. Au moins avant le travail était bien fait. Pour une fois qu'un gryffondor servait à quelque chose et qu'il le faisait bien.

Heureusement que mon p'tit ami ne m'entends pas. Sinon ça serait ceinture.

- Vous pouvez filtrer la solution me dit un Snap complètement déstabilisé (nda : y'a de quoi!!!).

Je ne bronche pas et fait ce qu'il me dit avant de repasser la solution dans le LAC.

La couleur fut jaune pâle. Pfff ça ne m'étonne même plus.

La classe est vide depuis un moment. Je mets la solution plus que médiocre dans une fiole et l'amène sur le bureau de Snap.

- Dis moi Draco ce n'est pas ton jour aujourd'hui.

- A qui le dites vous.

- Bon j'aimerais que tu amènes cette potion à Hagrid.

- Pourquoi moi?

- C'est ta punition pour le retard, tu préfères récurer les chaudrons?

- Non non ça ira j'y vais.

Je me dirige lentement vers le fond du parc pour aller apporter cette potion au demi géant. Mais il aurait pu donner ça à n'importe qui d'autre. Je crois que j'ai été assez punit pour aujourd'hui non?

Je frappe à la porte.

- Mr Malfoy?

- De la part du professeur Snap.

- Merci. Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose?

Je ne sais pas trop s'il a conscience que je suis Draco, Draco Malfoy.

- Non merci.

Je me retourne et fait a peine quelques pas que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Des seaux d'eau me tombent sur la tête. En quelques minutes je suis trempé. Je me retourne vers la petite maison du géant. Ba au point ou j'en suis autant attendre que la pluie s'arrête. Je serais capable de me noyer en retournant au château maintenant. Je refrappe à la porte.

- Mr Malfoy?

- Je peux rentrer? Je pense que je vais attendre que la pluie cesse. Dis je d'un ton lasse.

- Bien sûr. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

- Un thé vous avez.

- Bien sûr.

Je rentre dans la cabane. L'espèce de gros animal qui lui sert de chien bave sur mes chaussures et mon pantalon.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil espérant que la pluie s'arrête vite. Mon petit ami m'avait promis des merveilles se soir.

Une violente secousse me réveille. D'un bond je suis debout sur mes deux jambes baguette en main mais chute lamentablement sur le tapis la tête en avant.

- Mais qui a attaché mes deux lacets ensemble? Hurlais-je.

- Oh hum ce doit être les sottais. J'en héberge quelques uns pour le cours de cinquième année. Ils sont très joueurs rigola le semi géant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle!!!

- Non non bien sûr. Oh heu la pluie a stoppé.

- Il est quelle heure?

- onze heure et demi.

- Quoi!!! Vous ne pouviez pas me réveiller?

- Bin vous dormiez.

Sans rien rajouter je quitte la chaumière d'un pas rageur. J'espère que mon petit ami m'a attendu.

Je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre personnelle. Je suis soulagé. Il est dans mon lit. Roulé en boule.

- Mon amour, je suis rentré.

Pas de réponse. Je le secoue alors gentiment.

- Grephh.

- Mon cœur tu dors?

- Mhhh

- Mon amour…

- Draco, murmura l'endormi.

- Oui je suis là.

- Couches toi et arrêtes de faire du bruit je suis fatigué.

- Mais…et…Harry?

Il se retourna le dos à moi. Décidément je crois que c'est la journée la plus catastrophique de ma vie. Ce fut une journée sans. Une journée sans chance, une journée humiliante, une journée atroce. Mais le pire du pire je crois que c'est une journée frustrante et qui finis mal. Même Harry l'homme de ma vie est contre moi aujourd'hui (nda : bin non, t'es pas encore allongé à côté de lui béta ^^). Il n'est même pas la pour me réconforter pour me remonter le morale. J'espère que demain sera une meilleure journée car franchement je ne survivrais pas à une seconde journée comme celle là. Je me glisse au côté de mon amour déprimé.

Tout a coup, Harry se retourne brusquement et m'embrasse. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil qui je ne sais comment re-fonctionne (nda : la magie mon chère la magie.). Il est minuit.

Oui je crois que demain sera une belle journée finalement.

_Fin_

**Alors? Je sais ce n'est pas du grand art, mais c'est en attendant ma prochaine longue fiction. Un petit commentaire quand même?**

**Merci d'avance.**


End file.
